


Underland

by Velouria



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouria/pseuds/Velouria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard stands at the back of a bar going unnoticed by everyone. He nurses his fifth beer feeling more intoxicated then he should. “I’ve been drugged” he thinks idly swaying to the music that sounds oddly distant. There’s a man standing at the emergency exit, beckoning him with a hand and a nod of his head. Gerard walks through the crowd of convulsing bodies to the stranger. But the stranger has already gone through the exit. Frustrated that the man didn’t wait for him Gerard lets out a sigh and goes through the exit which expectantly leads to a dark alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underland

Gerard stands at the back of a bar going unnoticed by everyone. He nurses his fifth beer feeling more intoxicated then he should. “I’ve been drugged” he thinks idly swaying to the music that sounds oddly distant. There’s a man standing at the emergency exit, beckoning him with a hand and a nod of his head. Gerard walks through the crowd of convulsing bodies to the stranger. But the stranger has already gone through the exit. Frustrated that the man didn’t wait for him Gerard lets out a sigh and goes through the exit which expectantly leads to a dark alleyway. 

“Come on” the man calls as he turns a corner “we’re going to be late”  
“Late for what?” Gerard wonders as he walks down the path the strange man left for him trying to get his thoughts straight which wasn’t easy as they were twirling and whirling in front of his face “that’s strange” he thinks “I could of sworn my thoughts were inside me head”. The alleyway winds around and around which makes Gerard feels as though he’s walking in circles. Getting dizzy he leans against a wall tilting his head to see that the buildings on either side go so far up that he can’t even see the sky. “I don’t remember which way I came or which way I was going” he thinks straightening back up. 

He looks down one way noticing that it stretches on to nothing and then looks down the other way which looks exactly the same.   
“Great” he says throwing his hands up in exasperation.  
“Lost?” says an echo of a voice  
“Yes I am” Gerard says looking around for the source of the noise  
“Why don’t you try walking up the walls?”   
“Because that’s impossible” Gerard says rolling his eyes   
“Not entirely my wife always seems to be able to drive me up the wall” the voice huffs  
Gerard pushes the wall experimentally it feels rough and cool under his fingers “this is pointless”  
“Well stay lost then”  
“Ok, fine” He says putting one foot on the wall in front of him and pushing with the other causing the wall to turn and become the floor  
“That wasn’t so hard was it?” the voice says smugly  
Gerard shrugs and continues up the wall leaving the disembodied voice behind.

He walks on and on occasionally passing a window and hearing people chattering while watching television. If one would stick their head out the window what a shock they would get. “They’ll think I’m mad walking up the walls” He’s laughing at this strange thought when he runs head first into a door which is curiously not connected to a wall. He pulls at the handle but it won’t budge. “Where am I supposed to go now” he sighs as tears start to well. Feeling quite foolish about crying he rubs at his eyes furiously and that’s when the strange man appears out of nowhere.  
“What’s the matter” he consoles  
“I can’t get through the door” Gerard sniffles well aware of how childish he sounds  
“You have to go around this way” The man says taking Gerard’s hand and leading him to the back of the door.  
“Open it” The man encourages.

Gerard reaches out for the door handle and turns it slowly as if it won’t open if he moves to fast. Shaking his head at how ridiculous he is being he yanks at the door revealing stairs that apparently go on forever.  
“Does nothing have an end in this place?” Gerard says annoyed. The stranger laughs and pats Gerard on the back   
“It will go on for as long as I want it too”   
“What?” Gerard startles at the change of mood  
“Down you go, we’re going to be late” suddenly cheery again  
“Late for-” the man shoves Gerard through the door.

The stairs move like an escalator but instead of going up or down each step goes in an alternate direction like as if someone were playing a giant piano. But Gerard of course doesn’t know this so he nearly falls off the edge. Luckily the stranger catches him.  
“You have to move quickly” he says giving Gerard another push  
“Who are you?” Gerard enquires as he tumbles down the stairway  
“Why”  
“Because I can’t keep calling you the stranger”  
“You haven’t been calling me the stranger”  
“Yes I have, inside my head”  
“You’re mad”  
“Am not” Gerard says slightly offended   
“It’s cool, I’m mad too” He says giving Gerard a deranged smile  
“You do seem mad”   
“Who seems mad?”  
“You do?”  
“And who am I?”  
“That’s what I just asked you” Gerard groaned  
“Oh I’m Frank” he declares holding out a hand for Gerard to shake which he takes gingerly. Then Frank comes to an abrupt stop. 

Gerard’s about to ask why when he notices that they aren’t on the stairs anymore.  
“So are we there yet” He asks not really knowing where there is. When he gets no answer he realises that Frank isn’t even standing here anymore. “I don’t want to be alone” Gerard thinks quietly to himself. It’s so dark down here he can’t even see his hands, he can’t even remember if he has hands. The silence stretches on for an eternity and fear begins to bubble in Gerard’s stomach when he hears soft sounds of snoring coming from right in front of him. The snoring sounds inhuman and Gerard’s brain conjures up all types of beast and hellish creatures it could be. “Why did Frank leave me down here? Was I being annoying? Mikey always tells me that I’m annoying but I don’t know how to stop it” he wonders internally. The creature begins to stir and just as Gerard’s planning to creep away the light flashes on. He finds himself standing on the edge of a huge nest with twigs sticking into his back.

“What are you doing here” it’s not a beast but a gigantic raven that’s currently placing on a monocle.  
“This guy” Gerard waves a hand trying to sum up his story “he sort of led me down here”   
“No-No you’re so very late” the Raven says with a tsk.  
“Late for what” Gerard asks for what feels like the hundredth time.  
“Come on I’ll get you there” The Raven says gesturing for Gerard to get on his back. He walks over to the giant bird and tentatively lifts himself up trying not to pull out any feathers. The bird takes off immediately giving Gerard quite a shock “why did I agree to this no questions asked, I should of forced him to tell me what I’m late for” Gerard mentally scolds himself.

The Raven soars freely through the night sky, the stars are so close Gerard could touch them except he’s too afraid to let go.  
“Where are we going?” Gerard yells but the Raven either doesn’t hear or ignores him because he does not answer. As the raven begins to descend Gerard notices that he’s nowhere near the city anymore. There too much foliage to be even close. Gerard has half a mind to ask where they are but he knows he won’t get an answer anyway.  
“This is as far as I can take you” the Raven says practically throwing Gerard off onto the ground amongst twigs and grass.  
“I expect you to repay the favour” the Raven nods. Before Gerard can reply to that remark the raven has taken off gliding through the air.

Gerard stumbles to his feet brushing himself down  
“Oh my oh me where could she be”  
“Hello” Gerard calls realising he’s not alone  
“Alice you’re here” a peculiar man in a top hat exclaims running over  
“I’m not Alice”  
“Of course you are”  
“Can’t I just meet one normal person?” Gerard sighs  
“Children interest me” The Mad Hatter perks up  
“Huh?”   
“They’re all mad you see” he babbles “to know them is to know myself, little girls especially, little blonde girls, shameless sluts, oh Alice” Gerard's eyes widen and he turns to leave.  
“Oh no Alice, don’t leave me” The Hatter says forcing Gerard back onto the ground with a thump that makes the flowers nearby huff. He lifts himself so he’s sitting against a tree but he doesn’t dare move any further with this man looking murderously down upon him.  
“With your porcelain skin and starry eyes how could I ever let you leave?” The Mad Hatter lunges forward, knocking the wind out of Gerard. He sinisterly begins to move his hands south “They feel like intruding spiders legs” he thinks dreamily.

“Alice this is strange” he says kneading Gerard's groin “what are you hiding in there” a smirk creeping across his face.   
“This must be a dream” he states deliriously   
“Or a nightmare” the Hatter counters   
“Please stop” Gerard says weakly kicking his legs as the Hatter begins to remove his pants  
“Now Alice you know better than to request that”  
“Why do you keep calling me Alice, I’m not Alice”   
“We are all Alice!”

The grass is cold under Gerard’s bottom and his legs are spread so the hatter can fit neatly between them.  
“I think your enjoying this” The hatter mocks stroking Gerard’s cock. He scrunches his eyes shut as he feels the sensations of pleasure flow through him.  
“I want to go home”  
“Your legs are too far apart for you to click your heels together” the Hatter jests to Gerard’s dismay,  
he sobs when he feels the hatter bury a finger inside him.  
“Come on now don’t be sad why don’t I sing you a song:  
Hickory Dickory Dock  
Three mice ran up the clock  
The clock struck one  
And the other two escaped with minor injuries”  
Gerard cries out when he adds another finger

“Oh no shh shh” He soothes brushing the hair out of Gerard’s face, he quickly jerks his head away earning him a smack.   
“Oh Alice stop being so naughty” The Mad Hatter scolds “I thought I taught you a good enough lesson last time you ran away” Gerard lets out another sob, letting tears run down his face.  
“IF YOU DON”T STOP CRYING I’LL CUT YOUR FUCKING EYES OUT” The Hatter Screams  
Gerard hushes immediately  
“That’s better” he crooks his fingers causing Gerard to gasp “oh you do like that” the Hatter coos  
“Too dry” Gerard complains banging his head against the tree  
“Let me fix that” he purrs pulling his fingers out and attaching his lips to Gerard taint. 

It makes him whine feeling incredibly violated. All he can hear are sloppy sounds as the Hatter makes a mess all over his ass. He licks from tail bone to ball sack over and over until Gerard is whimpering  
“If you want more you’ll have to ask for it”  
“More”  
“What’s the magic word” he says blowing over Gerard's hole  
“Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease” He chants as The Mad Hatter flips him over onto his stomach and pulls him up on to his knees, pressing Gerard's face into the dirt and then continues to torture his anus. Now fucking it slowly as deep as his tongue will go until Gerard's thighs begin to shake. He roughly shoves his fingers back in  
“Do you want me to fuck you like the naughty girl you are” The Hatter says with a smack to his ass. Gerard’s not sure how feels about that but the urge to come is getting stronger every second so he nods franticly.

“I want to hear you say it” he says digging his fingers deeper hitting Gerard's prostate inciting a gasp  
“Please, I want you to fuck me like the naughty girl I am” Gerard whispers feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment  
“What was that baby I couldn’t hear you”  
“PLEASE,I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE THE NAUGHTY GIRL I AM” Gerard screams into the ground loud enough that even hell could hear.  
“Well, if you insist” Gerard hears a clank of a belt and the fingers that were inside him are now being replaced with a blunt force. Gerard shudders as the Mad Hatter pushes all the way in. Unconsciously Gerard reaches down to his cock giving it a few tugs.

“Ah-ah-ah” The mad hatter chides “Little girls shouldn’t play with themselves” he grabs the accused hand twisting it behind Gerard's back.   
“Oh Alice you’re so tight, I want to hear you scream, come on” the mad hatter says with a particularly hard thrust. Gerard obliges him with a litany of moans and squeals.  
“I’m almost there” and with a grumble the Hatter reaches completion all over Gerard backside “You’ve brought me to heaven Alice, oh wonderful Alice” He sing-songs “up you get” he says pulling Gerard into his lap and starts stroking over his cock “you’ve been such a good girl, I shall buy you so many dresses and dolls” and with that Gerard cums all over himself “I wonder what this says about myself” he thinks.

“Oh look at you, you’ve made such a mess” the Hatter chastises wiping away his seed   
“Now put you pants back on it’s almost time for tea”  
Gerard yanks up his pants giving himself a moment to pull himself together and heads of in another direction that he knows is the right one.  
“Where are you going” The Mad Hatter queries   
“I’m late” Gerard calls as he starts running through the forest “or is the forest running through me, what am I thinking I must of left my mind with the hatter and that’s not a very safe place to keep it” 

He trips and falls on a protruding root and as he’s struggling to get back up again he hears,  
“Goodness me, where have you been”  
Gerard looks up to see a stern looking women with hands on her hips dressed in draping black.  
“I was lost” explains Gerard getting too his feet.  
“Never mind I have a task for you to do” Gerard looks at her curiously as she walks ahead  
“My Dear Husband” she says a little too sweetly “Has bought me two hundred doves”  
“You don’t want me to look after them? Do you?” She obviously hasn’t recruited the right person  
“Gosh no, the problem is, is that they’re white”  
“How is that a problem?”   
“HOW? HOW IS THAT A PROBLEM? EVERYONE KNOWS I HATE WHITE” she fumes “And it is my desire that you paint them black”.  
Suddenly Gerard is flung into a room full of birds with a paint brush in hand.  
“And you’re not allowed out until you’re finished” The Queen calls slamming the door.

Gerard hands are starting to ache and he’s barley painted a quarter of the doves. The hardest part is catching them, they flutter and away as soon as he gets close.  
“Come on I’m not going to hurt you I just want to get out of here” he moans  
“Aren’t you done yet” says a taunting voice   
“I don’t think I’m ever going to finish” he scowls upon noticing who it is “Where did you go”  
“I didn’t go anywhere I’ve been here the whole time” Frank says raising an eyebrow  
“You left me”  
“You don’t like being by yourself” Frank mocks and strolls over to Gerard wrapping his arms around him “Poor thing.”  
“Frank let go, I have to finish painting all these doves” Frank pulls back chuckling.

“She’s just going to kill them all anyway” Frank says nonchalantly.   
Gerard stares down at the birds sadly and drops his paint brush.  
“I really want to go home now”  
“You can’t” Frank says pulling Gerard in again  
“No Frank I think I’ve had enough crazy for one- oh god how long has it been”  
“Time hasn’t changed since you’ve arrived”  
“Where’s the raven I need him to fly me home” He states starting to panic   
“You can’t take anymore rides from the raven until you repay him” Frank explains pushing him against the wall. Gerard whines when his head bangs against Franks.

“I’m Confused”   
“I’ve been watching you all night” Frank leans in a kisses his neck making Gerard groan. Franks hands begin to roam down over Gerard’s hips pulling him flush against him. He urges Gerard legs apart and pushes his thigh up against his groin making Gerard hum in satisfaction. Gently pushing Gerard’s head back Frank kisses him starting out soft and ending eventually with enough force that Gerard can hardly breathe.   
“Oh god you’re so gorgeous, I want you so bad” Franks rubbing his crotch against Gerard's hip now franticly. Gerard decides to take things into his own hands and sinks to his knees.  
“Oh you’re a dirty slut, you just want my cock so bad” Gerard winces in memory of the Hatter but it passes “this is just a dream anyway” Gerard thinks pulling Frank out of his confides and licking the tip. 

He takes his time trailing his tongue up and down the shaft until Frank growls a grabs onto his hair  
“Fucking suck it already” forcing his dick into Gerard's mouth. When Gerard finally begins to bob his head up and down Frank lets out a sigh of content which encourages Gerard to go faster. Pretty soon Franks got Gerard backed all the way against the wall fucking his mouth with all that he’s worth and Gerard can’t help but try to rub against Frank’s leg like an untrained puppy.  
“No wait stop I don’t want to come yet, fuck I wanna fuck you” Gerard shakes his head in disagreement “You don’t want to?” Frank asks stroking Gerard's cheek rosy red. Frank lowers himself down to Gerard's level and kisses him lightly.  
“Come on, it’ll be so good I swear” Frank drawls, Gerard lets Frank push him to the ground not really up for a fight. Frank pulls off his own shirt too revealing a collection of tattoos curving a weaving around his body. Gerard starts to pant really getting into this now. Slowly Frank unclothes Gerard and himself kissing wherever he can reach until there both naked rolling around in black and white feathers.

“There’s feathers in your hair” Gerard laughs  
“Yours too” Frank says plucking one out. He pulls Gerard's leg over his hip and starts grinding their cocks together.   
“Oh, oh yeah” Gerard says barely over a whisper. Frank pushes two fingers inside Gerard mouth  
“Suck” he says rather condescendingly, Gerard scowls but obeys. They’re rocking back and forth absentmindedly as Gerard thoroughly wets Frank’s fingers. He pulls them out with a pop and reaches around Gerard rubbing over his hole. Gerard whines a pushes back against his fingers.  
“Alright, alright” Frank says plunging his fingers inside. Frank murmurs encouragement softly as Gerard fucks himself on Frank’s fingers. He submits himself to the insistent torture of frank fingers, thrusting back and forth dicks caught between their stomachs. Frank crooks his fingers just right and that’s it.

“Frank I’m ready, please” his body is so languid and open he wants this so bad. He can feel the sweat trickling down his back as Frank pulls his fingers out and lines up. Gerard curls his toes in anticipation. They moan in unison as frank pushes in with one firm thrust. “This is bliss” Gerard thinks not sure if he said it out loud or not. Franks fucking him deep with slow concise strokes they’re both panting heavily as Frank speeds up. Gerard is desperately trying to push his cock up between their stomachs to get some friction but it’s not enough. Frank takes pity on him and captures his cock enveloping it in the warmth of his hand. Gerard bucks up immediately so close. When the wave of his orgasm hits him he jerks and cries out. Spasms causing frank following quickly behind and they finally break apart cum leaking out of Gerard's asshole.

When Gerard wakes up even before he opens his eyes he rolls over to snuggle into Frank but he’s disappeared once again. Gerard looks around noticing he’s lying in a paddle in the alleyway outside the bar. Confused he sits up squinting in the bright light that is morning, did he sleep out here all night. He gets up a starts out of the alleyway when he hears a whisper “Just remember there’s always a place for you here” he lights a cigarette a leaves.


End file.
